


Let Me Give You My Wings So You Too Can Soar

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gay Chicken, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: "Hey. Whoever you are, Reader, you’re in for a treat. Here is the story about a guardian angel (YES, a real one) and a weird, awkward human boy. This is the story of how I, Mark Tuan, became utterly infatuated and completely screwed over by one Jackson Wang and his gorgeous eyesmile."~Mark Tuan is one step away from becoming a Fallen Angel. In order to show Creator (God) that he can be good and deserves to stay an angel, he becomes Jackson Wang's guardian angel. But when Mark Tuan realizes he's developed a crush on the human, will he be able to tell Jackson and stay his guardian angel or will Mark lose his wings and become one of the dread Fallen?





	

Hey. Whoever you are, Reader, you’re in for a treat. Here is the story about a guardian angel (YES, a real one) and a weird, awkward human boy. This is the story of how I, Mark Tuan, became utterly infatuated and completely screwed over by one Jackson Wang and his gorgeous eyesmile. 

~

Now… Before I start my epic tale of love and heartbreak and fate, let me explain something to you, Reader. There are many different angels for each job that needs to be done Up There. In U.T. , we do not call it anything but that. It’s just rude to choose one name above the others. Anyway… Each job is selected by Creator. Creator made all of us and the humans and the plant-life and the animals and the planets and everything else he felt like. Angels were created to from the purest humans on the planet who died for all the wrong reasons. Like me, for example, who was murdered but that’s another story. Back to angels… 

Angels can become one of the Fallen very simply. I was on my way to becoming one of them myself. I had hurt another angel. Usually, angels who did this were exiled to Down There as Destroyer’s Minion. Being one of the Destroyer’s Minions is very horrendous. It’s so awful. You can be traumatized and emotionally ruined Down There. But to even talk about that place can ruin your day AND your lunch so I’ll continue on with my explanation now.

I had hurt the sweetest angel Up There. His name is Choi Youngjae. His pretty smile, sharp abs, mesmerizing eyesmile and happy-go-lucky nature makes people (human AND angel) gravitate towards him. Unfortunately, I hate whenever angels do that. I was upset (why is another LONG story) and he was so close to me. He hugged me and I snapped. I ripped feathers out of his beautiful pure white angel wings. His screams still haunt me. 

When Creator called for me and told me of my fate, I was shocked.

“Because you can not love your fellow angels or anyone, I will you to find someone to love and protect. The only way to do that in a safe and measured way without damaging the balance between angel and human is to send you to Guardian Angel School. Once you pass all the courses - and you will unless you want to become a Minion - you will become a guardian angel. Then you will be assigned to someone who needs comfort, love and reassurance. May my well wishes as your Creator serve you well, Mark Tuan.”

So… That’s what happened. And I have passed all the courses and classes offered. I even wrote a heartfelt letter of apology for Youngjae. I left it on his pillow this morning. Today is the day I meet my charge. I don’t even know who to expect. I forgot to ask the Creator… Girl? Boy? It doesn’t matter, but at the same time it does. As well as age!!! Omo! I can not believe I forgot to ask such questions. Oh well… I guess I’ll find out soon enough.

The clouds part and I look through the portal to see a nice house with blue walls and a white door. I take a deep breath. I spread my blue wings wide with a nervous hum. I bite my lip. It’s been awhile since I’ve been out of Up There and gone to visit the human's’ world. I lean forward and drop. I feel the wind strike my face and pull my wings further back. I will myself to straighten my wings and soon I’m soaring closer and closer to the simple stunning house.


End file.
